madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Asvarre Civil War Arc
Asvarre Civil War Arc is the first story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused Tigrevurmud Vorn's journey for Asvarre to settle the local Civil War under Viktor's request. Set six months after the events of the Brune Civil War, this arc also marks the beginning of the Second Saga of the series. Chronology 'Six Months Later' Six months has passed since Brune Civil War, Elen read a document in her office while asked Lim about Tigre's whereabouts.Anime Episode 13 When Lim replied that he went off to hunting, Elen simply nodded and passed the paper to her adjutant. Meanwhile, a silhouette was looking at the Summer sunlight while remarked how he need Tigre to travel for Asvarre. The silhouette is revealed to be Viktor, the King of Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 5 Epilogue Somewhere in Zhcted's wilderness, Tigre went off for his five-days hunting trip with Lunie Because the young dragon's boredom in Leitmeritz Palace, Elen told Tigre to take the baby dragon along with him. Additionally, according to Tigre's account, Lunie often seen following him and even with Titta's care, Lunie still seen clinching towards him. Contrasted to the light novel, Lunie was seen with Titta instead.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1 as his hunting partner. After killed a deer with an arrow shot, Tigre also went on searching for Lunie since he was helping him to find their deer. Exhausted through his hunt, Tigre made a campfire in the woods as he was collecting the deer pelt while feeding Lunie with deer meat. At nighttime and Lunie was sleeping in Tigre's arms, the archer also remarked his return for Leitmeritz months after the Brune's civil war before finally went asleep for tomorrow. Before returning for Zhcted, Tigre also joined the feast that is held in the village. In sunset, Titta greeted the returning Tigre and Lunie in Leitmeritz's gates and informing Tigre that Elen was looking for him. After hearing Titta's message, Tigre went to Elen's office where Elen and Lim were waiting for his return. Elen asked Tigre if he ever heard of Asvarre, he described it as a kingdom famed with agriculture-based economy and it expansion into the continent by the queen. Tigre learned a limited knowledge about Asvarre through Mashas, and the only infomation he knows about the kingdom is the people hunt, sing and dance daily. Elen however frowned and informed Tigre that Viktor requested the archer for Asvarre as a secret envoy, much to Tigre surprise as he didn't know much about Asvarre's real condition. Lim briefly told the archer regarding the kingdom's chaos: shortly after Faron's passing, King Zacharias of Asvarre died in an bizarre circumstances The ministers were speculating that his cause of death are either by an accident or food poisoning.and his elder son Germaine executed his six younger siblings under the pretext of "treason", but his other siblings Eliot and Guinevere escaped their fate. With Eliot's rebellion and Guinevere's neutrality, Asvarre split in three factions for the undisputed throne. Aside from Asvarre, Lim also mentioned Muozinel's another invasion attempts for both Brune and Zhcted despite previous their but for some reasons, the invasion was "delayed" for a time being. Tigre further asked Elen why Viktor picked him for the job, which Elen replied that Viktor did so due to the archer's two prestigious tittles (Silvrash from Muozinel and Lumiere by Faron) and his reputation for ending the civil war. Based on Elen's account, the alternative ways for earning the respect is to be the king's counselor whose task sometimes put him in a insecure positions, especially where Zhcted ministers opposing Brune's interference in affairs of governance. Tigre also given a secret letter for Germaine, two ring as his proof as Zhcted's envoy and Viktor's request letterIn the letter contents, it described Viktor's viewed Tigre as an important person for both Brune and Zhcted. about methods to gain the prince's trust. Initially felt unease, Tigre asked the girls if Brune ever acknowledged the mission but Elen could only shook her head and expressed her doubts. However, the more Tigre deemed the diplomatic negotiating was not his field, the more Elen and Lim explained the importance of it's crucial benefits because failing in diplomatic negotiation would not be forgiven.Since diplomatic negotiations is important in Zhcted, any kind of failure would met a terrible consequences. For Tigre case, the blame also shifted to Brune. Even through Elen's explanation, Tigre remained unconvinced as he asked about the old king's ulterior motive for giving such task for him. Elen told Tigre three possible reasons for Viktor gave this task, *Doing a favor of being a diplomat *Scheming on eliminating Tigre by putting him in a helpless situation *Gauging Tigre's diplomatic abilities. In short, Viktor wished to confirm the archer's other talents and desire to use him regardless his motives. As Tigre was concerned over such statement, the Silver Flash Vanadis explained further that should the king has other motives, he would likely use his action to evaluate the Vanadis and Regin's reaction. While lamenting Germaine's tyranny, Tigre asked the girls about Eliot whom the girls described him as while indifferent than his brother, he at least did not killed his family despite his allegiance with the pirates, whom Tigre viewed as a band of bandits. Nonetheless, Tigre decided to go for Asvarre simply because he didn't wished to add Elen's burden. Just as Tigre left from Elen's office, Lim asked the Wind Vanadis if it was alright to leave him be. While apologized to Lim for the sudden rukus, Elen reluctantly answered that it couldn't be helped since she cannot defy Viktor's orders even she wanted him to stay. Regardless, Elen told Lim to at least believe the archer will come back to Zhcted safely with success. In his room, Tigre told Titta that he had to went out again and told her to keep his departure a secret from anyone. Even she did not understand how important Tigre's tasks, the housemaid urged Tigre to return safety. Seeing his housemaid still worried about him, Tigre promised Titta that he would be back. In the following dawn, Tigre is preparing his journey for Asvarre before he bid farewell to some peers (Lim and TittaBecause of the mission's high secrecy, Tigre had to keep the mission's information as secret from anyone, including Rurick and even his peers from Brune (Mashas, Regin and Badouin). ). Prior his preparation, Lim gave him various items as his luggage, especially Elen's letter regarding Sasha and the two rings from Viktor for his secret mission. Lim also gave a small bear doll to Tigre as his "special charm". After inspecting his luggage, Tigre departed from Leitmeritz with Arifar's wind as Elen's farewell prompting the archer dedication to return for Zchted safety. 'The Hero's Encounter with Sasha' ---TBA--- 'Enter Olga Tamm, Vanadis of Brest' ---TBA--- 'Enter Asvarre, The Foreign Land ' First Stop: ---TBA--- Tigre's First "Cruel" Act Upon their exit from Port Maria for two days, the trio decided to go for a village for a break. While Tigre see the farms however, one of the villagers was freaked out to their appearances as he warned about their arrival much to the trio's confusion. While the trio dismounted their horse, one of the farmer met the trio and asked their purposed. As the trio's behalf in Asvarre language, Matvey told the farmer that they just passing by and just staying at that village for a day. Once Matvey's negotiation with the Village Chief was successful, the trio was given a second story house and a room. While viewing the village from his room's window, Tigre saw local children who looked at him in a steep curiosity but quickly flee away just as Tigre waved at them. Matvey told Tigre that while they were not possible to sleep on the bed, they were given thick blankets as well three meals of chicken with soup and bread and three buckets of hot water. Because of the villagers's sudden awareness about their presence, Tigre would try not to agitate the villagers while laying on the blanket as his bed much to Olga's astonishment over his "indolent" behavior. Regardless, the trio decided to rest for another koku. Half koku later, the trio suddenly woke up and as Tigre armed himself with his Black Bow, he saw 40 strangers arrived in a village and banging the villages's house doors which were shut tight. Seeing these strangers left Tigre wondering if these are the nearby bandits, which Matvey replied that they were since their stronghold was located nearby from the local village. Despite Matvey's claims, Tigre doubted these men were bandits as he viewed their their simple equipment and their sloppy mess they caused for the village; moreover, the villagers were seen shut their doors than running away despite the strangers viciously beaten farmers and livestock while laughed in a sadistic manner. This atrocious scene angered Tigre but an old lady, who was the village chief's family member, came and claimed that they were safe as long they shut their doors even with her pale face. When Tigre asked the old woman if the bandits attacked the village, she replied that it was Germaine's soldier's doing, much to Tigre's shock and vowed to find the culprit for the attack. The old woman however stopped Tigre as she pleaded him not to do anything strange. Confused, Tigre asked her why did they let them do as they pleased. The old woman replied that they rather stay in the village since the trio would leave the village for three days. Listening to the old woman mourn made Tigre realized that even if he managed to repel Germaine's soldiers, they would definitely seek vengeance by burning down the village and even claimed their defiance against Germaine. Regardless, Tigre made a surprising decision by telling Matvey to tie all residents in the house and locked them on the first floor. While obeyed to Tigre's instruction, Matvey asked Tigre what would he achieve by doing so but Tigre assassinated one of Germaine Army soldier, who was about to attack a little girl. The attack gained the enemy's attention as they charged towards the house while Tigre tried to repel them as much as possible. Olga demanded the sailor's explanation about Tigre's sudden decision but the sailor only reply that he was hands full for doing the mission and explain Tigre's action later. As Olga demanding answers, Matvey reluctantly letting Olga to joined the battle as long she kept one of them alive before he realized that Olga already left for the battle. War Against Germaine Soldiers Even after sniped down the commander, Tigre was shock to see the soldiers still attempting to attack the house. One of the soldiers attacked Tigre by throwing an adze at him and Tigre narrowly dodged the adze, but almost causing him to slip and barely falling from the roof. Just as Germaine soldiers came closer to the house, Olga appeared just in time and confronting the soldiers in a duel, where she crushed three surviving soldiers with ease much to everyone (including Tigre, villagers and even Germaine Army soldiers) staggering shock. As the Germaine Army soldiers were shuddered over the Earth Vanadis's display, the adjutant continued to command his soldiers to take the Vanadis down, only to be beaten by Olga until the adjutant was remained. Before the adjutant could even fought back, Olga immediately destroyed his spear and decapitating him with the spear's edge. She later thrusting an axe towards another soldier and demanded him to drop his weapon. Out of fear, the soldier reluctantly complied to Olga's command by threw away his weapons. With the death of the adjutant, the rest of the soldiers dropped their weapons and ran away. Before releasing the enemy who were caught by Olga, Tigre told them to send a message about their arrival to see Germaine. Principles of the Village After the battle, Tigre asked both Olga and Matvey regarding the village's condition and safety, which Matvey responded that they can explain to the village chief about the incident. After Tigre thanked both Matvey and Olga for the rescue, Olga asked Tigre why did he tied the house's residents just to lure the enemy and defeat them. Tigre explained that while he saw the villagers's lack of resistanceBased on Tigre's account, there was a policy where the villagers cannot defy the soldiers. If they defiance did angered the soldiers, the village chief shall bare the consequences on the village behalf. against the abusive soldiers, he did so so they were not disturbed from the battle, which gave enough excuse for the retaliation. When Olga remained unconvinced and asked why not abandoning the village, Tigre instead asked the young Vanadis about plowing the fieldThis quote was once used by Urz to teach Tigre about benevolence and generosity to his peers. Tigre used the same quote to teach Olga.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 by mentioning their daily hard-work labor as their contribution for the village. Olga asked if the villagers could have use cows and horses to help their work. Tigre explained because the animals were expensive, not every villager was able to afford them. As Matvey asked Tigre about their next move, Tigre replied that they would wait for Germaine's subordinates' arrival to the village. Olga asked Tigre if she can come along to meet Germaine, which risen Tigre's suspicions as he instead asking her about her real identity before their departure.Even in their journey for Asvarre, Olga did not officially introduced herself to either Tigre or Matvey. According to Tigre, it would be easier for them to go gone separated ways as strangers. However, if she insisting on joining their journey, it would be another story. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1 Overcoming her hesitation, Olga revealed herself as Zhcted's Vanadis from Brest much to Tigre and Matvey's astonishing surprise. 'Enter Tallard Graham, the Tactician of Asvarre Army' At dusk, the trio were exchanging shifts to guard the village while surrounding the campfire.Because of Tigre's actions for using them as bait to lure the enemies, the villagers still feared Tigre and his company despite their respect for their selfless rescue from Germaine's soldiers. When Tigre asked Matvey regarding Olga's status as a Vanadis, Matvey replied that he didn't know much about Olga since he pledged his loyalty only to Elen and Sasha. Suddenly, red lights from afar gained the trio cautious attention as Matvey identified them as torches, prompting them to immediately fight against the assumed "threat". Just as Tigre notched his bow, a voice called them to stop and two men, Tallard Graham and Kressdill appeared in front of them. The trio laid down their weapons while confronting the two with Tallard asked who was Zhcted/Brune messenger (Tigre replied on the trio's behalf) before introducing himself. Despite Kressdill's assurances, Tigre remained dubious Tigre was remained skeptical to Tallard's claims but through Tallard's rhetorical praise for protecting the village from the "rouged" solders, Tigre decided to believe him momentarily. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 4 as he asked questions regarding the village that was under attacked by Germaine soldiers, whom Tallard claimed as rouged bandits. While revealed his position as cavalry commander, Tallard also explained that his troops were supposedly patrolling the nearby area without knowing the trio's arrival. Through Tallard's explanation, Tigre reluctantly trusted him by presenting his two rings as a proof of his mission despite Matvey's distrust. Tallard informed the trio that he and his eight men would arrange their trip for Valverde which Tigre agreed. The next day, the trio visited the villager while promised the compensation for the damage before joining Tallard and his troops for Valverde. 'Meeting Prince Germaine of Asvarre' Entering Valverde, Asvarre's Kingdom's Capital During their journey to Valverde, Tallard took interest upon Tigre's Black Bow and revealed his archery proficiency to Tigre. While praising Valverde's solidifying defense due to the surrounding natureThe reason he viewed Valverde's defense is due to his opinion as the hunter., Tigre asked Tallard why Germaine made Valverde as his stronghold. Tallard explained that Germaine had to move to the mainland since his exile from the island, which was once his former home. He continued that while Germaine he couldn't bare to leave the island due to his belief as the next king, he also gave another two reasons for his actions: Port Lux was two days away from Valverde and it was heavily guarded by Leicester and his pirates, which Eliot needed to pass through Lux and Mariajo for their invasion for Valverde; the other reason was due to a fact that Valverde was also Asvarre's first headquarters in mainland due to the kingdom's expansion, where Tallard himself considered as a good fortune for the "Supreme Leader" of Asvarre. When Olga asked Tallard regarding Sachstein since Valverde was near to its neighboring kingdom, Tallard answered that because Sachstein has no reason to attack Asvarre, there was no conflict between the two kingdoms in few decades. He fortifying his claims by drawing a map and explained the time-consuming and complex highways between two kingdoms that Sachstein's siege impossible. Upon their arrival to Valverde, Tallard was received a heartfelt welcome by its Valverde residents which prompting Tigre to think he was popular but, at the same time he had an odd suspicions about Tallard's friendliness. Olga's Might When Olga introduced herself as a Vanadis, Germaine belittled Olga as he disbelieved a child like her would be one of seven prestigious war maidens. Irritated, Olga demanded to return her Muma but the prince refused. In order to proof her status, Olga challenged anyone in a fight and even boasted that she can beat ten men alone, much to Tigre's surprise. One of knight requested Germaine for allowing him to fight the young Vanadis as his demonstration of Asvarre's might, while Germaine asked the Vanadis that since she boast her power, she wouldn't has no problem fight against his knight barehanded.Germaine knights were considered as trustworthy for their skills. Even their opponent was a child, they would not go easy on him/her and would mercilessly beat him/her down. Tigre tried to convince Germaine to forgive him but Olga stopped him and accepted the challenge. The fight ensues where knight try to attack Olga but the Earth Vanadis parried his attacks while flipping the knight and twisted his hand, resulting her victory. Germaine clapped his hands while praising Olga for the demonstration. Tigre's Questions Regarding the Incident Tigre further asked Germaine about his soldiers who attack the nearby village much to the crowd silence. He continued by stating that considering both Zhcted and Brune might come to help the prince, it would be troublesome if Asvarre's people put their hatred towards them. As his response, the prince complyDespite the truth over his soldiers cruelty, there was no evidence to fight against. However, Tigre's question about his soldier's conduct might angered Germaine as he deemed the questions as criticism to his iron-hand's regime. Tigre's request by sending the notification about the actions in due time. With that, the meeting with the prince was over. 'Tallard's Coup: A Treachery for Ambitions' ---TBA--- 'Sofy's Capture by Eliot Pirates Army' ---TBA--- 'Battle of Fort Lux: Tigre's Encounter with Torbalan' Tigre and Sachstein Mercenary Leader Simon Among Tallard's Army of 3,000 troops, there were 300 Sachstein mercenaries who were led under Simon. Tigre visited the mercenary leader for his discussion as he wanted Simon and his 300 men worked under him through Ludra's permission, with two pieces of silver coins as their lucrative pay. Simon however remained skeptical as he asked Tigre's relationship with Tallard, which Tigre replied that while he just acquainted Tallard as a foreigner, even if he did requested help from Ludra not all Asvarre solders willing to entrusted their life for him, as well a stark contrast between the Asvarre and Sachstein mercenaries. Intrigued, Simon decided to listened to Tigre's story but before he could do so, Tigre told Simon that since he was proficient in archery, he needed five of his men for a test and if one can shoot an arrow farther than me, he would add ten pieces of copper coins as their allowance. Tigre's archery skills eventually earned the mercenaries trust. The Meeting for a better Strategy Through the next day, Ludra led the 3,000 Asvarre Army to surrounded Fort Lux where it's impenetrable structure stunned almost everyone. Olga however muttered about their battle was a siege battle, something that was not part of their plan. Ludra was originally called a truce with Leicester and his men but Leicester Ludra's command by condemning Tallard's background and even urged them to drop their arms while supplying women for him and Eliot for peace much to Tigre's unpleasant disgust. Even in sunset, both army stared at each other while remained on guard from possible attacks until night-time. In the war council, Tigre explained that the previous provocation was testing Leicester's patience and they planed to use the castle attack as diversion while the others used the waterway to ambush the army. Matvey however expressed his concern not only because Tallard has been spread rumors about Fort Lux before their departure, which would easily alarming Leicester and his troops, the digging of the underground tunnels would take four days to finish. Regardless, Tigre told them hear out the plan first before making few judgement and his idea was finally approved by Ludra. Before The Battle More Enemy Reinforcements As Asvarre Army cheered for their victory, only Ludra expressed his concern for two possible reasons: One was to report the fallen fort to Tallard especially the appearance of a monster and a mysterious Black Light; the other was regarding Tigre's performance for his archery skills and excellent strategy seemly aroused Ludra's curiosity and even claimed Tigre's ability gas exceeded Tallard's expectation. Unfortunately, their celebration of victory was cut short when a messenger reported about Eliot's 30,000 reinforcement troops arrival and their attacked several fish villages despite Maliayo remained standing, much to everyone's frustrations. Ludra explained that Eliot must have a large quantity of ships for his plan to retake the fort. As everyone was panicked however, only Tigre remained calm and even suggested a plan that would surely worked. While Ludra went off to calm his peers, Olga teased Tigre's capability was like a king much to Tigre's embarrassment. As time went by, autumn was around the corner. The Burning Village Battle Against Torbalan ---TBA--- Enter Torbalan, the Demon ---TBA--- ---TBA--- 'Sofy Rescue Mission' Burning of the Village A Rival Archer in Asvarre Hamish's worries Elsewhere, Eliot was surprised and angry to hear about 2,000 casualties for losing Fort Lux. While angrily lamenting everything about Tallard, Eliot decided to retake Fort Lux while planned to attack nearby villages his army's food supplies replenishment.Due to the fallen Fort Lux, Eliot's army's food supplies were extremely scarce and even if they robbed the food from the villages, it could only lasted for four days. Hamish entered Eliot's camp and reporting Tigre's extraordinary archery and ambush tactics that eliminated half of his men. Tallard suspected that the enemy archer was Tallard, but Hamish informed Eliot that the archer was not Tallard while describing Tigre's appearances and even his stance as "without composure". Nonetheless, Eliot requested Hamish to place his squad as his bodyguard in his stronghold but Hamish urged him to be vigilant while they were trying to defeat the enemy commander. Eliot told his general that he as a "nice" surprise for him. Meanwhile, Therein was concerning about Sofy who was still trapped by her shackles. Eliot entered the camp and introduced the Light Vanadis to Hamish while remarking how valuable she was if she sold to Muozinel. When Hamish asked the prince if the went overboard for a girl like Sofy, Eliot scornfully answered that he knew about the Vanadis's reputation she still has some uses for his sleeve. Eliot then sarcastically urged Sofy to bear a little longer for Muozinel's arrival while threaten her not to escape or the the hostage from the capital will die. At the same time, he also commanded Hamish if he killed Tigre he might take something into consideration so the Muozinel would not learn it, before leaving a tent with his smirk on his face. After seeing Eliot and Hamish's departure, Sofy could only persuade herself to endure a little longer since there was some hope for her, especially when she knew the battle between Eliot and Tallard would change Asvarre greatly. Before she went for a sleep, Sofy was recalled Eliot's words as the enemy archer was in fact Tigre but she doubted his reason to be in Asvarre. 'Battle of Salentes: Eliot's Downfall and Death' Abandoning Fort Lux Upon Fort Lux's abandonment, Eliot and his army retook the fort without resistance but they found food and water supplies were gone. Infuriated and agitated, Eliot dispatched his scout to investigate his enemy's whereabouts as he vowed to make his enemy pay for fooling him. The scout returned with a news of 2,500 Asvarre troops were found within the south, much to Eliot and even Hamish's confusion. Nonetheless, Eliot made haste to eliminate his enemy and ordered his troop to march towards the southern lands. Battle in Salentes A Hostile Trade In Eliot Army's camp, Eliot met a Muozinel merchant who provided three-days long supplies while demanding the prince to hand over Sofy. Eliot however convincing the merchant to wait "for a while" and even inviting him into the battlefield . Muozinel merchant however didn't take Eliot's excuse kindly as he not only mocked Eliot as lenient person, he also demanded the Light Vanadis to be stripped while also straining her legs and necks to prevent her escape. Eliot was furious to hear it but he told the merchant that they would hand over the Vanadis after the battle. The merchant left the tent while silently cursing Eliot's idiocy. Reluctant but Not Regrettable Meanwhile, Tallard Army with 2,500 troops were gathering at Salentes's nearby hill while watching Eliot's Army arrival in Salentes's meadow fields. As Ludra impressed Tigre' predicament while asked if Eliot Army would divide their ranks, Tigre expressed his doubt as he confidently claimed that Eliot would come for him anyways due to the prince's skepticism and his inability to organize his detached unit, which makes Eliot Army looked more vulnerable than before. Ludra then requested Tigre to make a speech to rise their army's morale. In Tallard's Army's assembly, Tigre began his speech by telling them how he took the villager's life by burning their village and poisoning their water wells, much all Tallard Army troops's surprise. While he "did not regret" (it was a lie to maintain order) for his actions, Tigre claimed that if he didn't do so the pirates would surely attack the fleeing villagers and as his only responsibility for such atrocious act, he proclaiming himself as the attack perpetrator without blaming Tallard. Nonetheless, Tigre told everyone that the battle was not over yet while further stated the pirates's anarchy would be their consequences for their defeat, promtped them to win against their enemies for their beloved ones. The speech hasrisen the army's morale as they roared in enthusiastic confidence and determination. Ludra praised Tigre's speech and Simon inform Tigre his renewed negotiation for another lucrative pay (five silver coins per two enemy heads). Olga asked Tigre if she would not use Muma in the battlefield but Tigre told her that she can use only Muma ifemergency. With Eliot Army were on their move, the battle in Salentes Plains began. The Battle As the battle began, 25,000 pirates split in five squads with one squadron stayed behind to defend the main army while the rest circling Tallard Army. Regardless, due to the pirates's disadvantages geographically especially in a narrow routes on the hills, Ludra reassured everyone that they had a higher chance in victory against their overwhelming foes. With the Pirates were in demoralized, Tallard Army began to charge while chase the pirates by luring into the trap, then kill them by throwing rocks towards the pirates from hilltop. Despite repeatedly pushed off from the cliff by rocks and arrows, the pirates's desperately climbed over the slopes for their upper hand, worried Matvey in the progress. Miraculously, the pirates broke through Tallard Army's front lines and due to the Tallard Army's exhaustion, their momentum risen drastically as they charging to their exhausted their burning rage and tenacity. Tallard Army tried to retaliate but the pirates's overwhelming ferociousness proven too much for Tallard Army, causing them to struggle against their massive foe. Staggeringly, the pirates were also tired and forced to retreat through the woods, leading Tallard Army's 500 cavalrymen to chase after the pirate while escaping their encirclement. Even in exhaustion however, the pirates overwhelming numbers and their tenacity still motivate the pirates to defeat their foes. Olga charged to pirates while destroying them her Muma while Matvey and Tigre supporting her with their arrow shots. Dubious over the repeated formations even with exhausted soldiers, Tigre told Matvey to keep protesting Ludra while he went after Olga alone. Just as Tigre arrived for her aid however, Olga used her Veda to change Muma's shape and using the giant Viralt to create an earthquake that blew her enemies, instantly stunned the pirates and Tallard Army altogether. Tigre was displeased and scolded the Vanadis for not heed his instruction. Nonetheless, Tigre and his 200 cavalrymen forced to clash with the pirates desperately despite their relentless waves. Just as Tigre's group overwhelmed by the army, Tallard and his 7,000 strong army came in a nick of time to rescue Tigre's group, further demoralizing the pirates. Tallard and Tigre When his army's slaughtering the remaining pirates, Tallard rushed for Tigre while seemly relieved about Tigre's survival. While being asked about the war progress, Tigre responded by sarcasm that he, who has fought against the overwhelming pirates before Tallard's arrival, has been exhausted until his eyes were "dead" while asking Tallard's sudden passion over the war's turning point. There is an implications Tigre suspects Tallard's tactics for victory. If the enemies didn't kill Tallard's subordinates, the extreme exhaustion would instead take their lives.. While Ludra returned with his men, Tallard told Ludra to lead the retreating Tallard Army to the southeast while requesting to "borrow" Tigre. Despite his unease, Tigre agreed to come with Tallard only if he bring Olga and Matvey as well, which Tallard agreed. Devious Turning Point Eliot's Breaking Point and Blood lust Hearing Guinevere's name shocked Eliot in a dumbfounded state, causing him to curse his sister for her "alliance" Unbeknownst to even Eliot himself however, Tallard's strategy is to use Guinevere's name to provoke Eliot to exhaust his pirates army, which lead to his paranoia. Additionally, this plan took ten days ago before their fateful battle. with Tallard while vowing to kill her and Tallard. He commanded the pirates to exterminate Tallard Army by any means necessary and he would reward anything to anyone who slay Tallard, instantly rising the pirates's morale. Behind this motivation however, Eliot's real view upon the pirates were merely fools who intention was to kill the pirates if any of them coming to his tent much to Hamish's shock. Eliot claimed the pirates were fools who were merely used. Regardless his concern however, Hamish comply while hoping the pirates overwhelming Tallard Army. The Pirates's Collapse Meanwhile, the battle favored Tallard Army when they easily beaten the pirates but Tigre remained dubious about Tallard's strategy. As Tallard ordered a hasting retreat, Tigre asked Tallard if his next plan would be trapping the pirates and using the long-bow archers squads to annihilate their enemy. Instead of surprise, Tallard praised Tigre's for his sharp mind. The ambush dealt a sufficient damage to the pirates's morale, prompting Tigre to think Tallard was an efficient commander at his own merits. Tigre then requested Tallard to lend his 100 cavalry troops for attacking enemies on a flank but Tallard recommended 500 or 1,000 men were more suitable for the battle. However, Tigre declined as he rush to the battle with Olga, Matvey and the 100 men. Tallard instead focusing on the pirates by commanding his other 2,000 men to counter attack to the pursuing the pirates, further crush any remaining morale. The battle dealt a terrible blow for the pirates as they believed their defeat was imminent, forcing them to retreat from the battlefield. Tigre vs Hamish Seeing the fleeing pirates were coming towards them, Eliot commanded Hamish to annihilate every pirates. While shooting his arrows to the pirates, Hamish urged the prince to flee for the island since they were losing the battle. While Eliot refused to leave, Hamish told the prince that he would take the Vanadis for Eliot after his escape. In the midst of chaos, Hamish infiltrate Muozinel guarded tent and decide to take Sofy away. To his surprise however, a glow of her Vilart appeared in Sofy's hand. Deeming Hamish as a "fox" for stealing away their prize possession, the Muozinel soldiers were trying to retrieve Sofy by stabbing her but surprisingly. Miraculously, even in shackles and extreme fatigue, Sofy was able to dodged their stabs without inflicting injuries. However, the man pull Sofy by and just as Hamish rush for the light Vanadis. An Unexpected Reunion No Way Out 'Civil War Aftermath: The New Reign of King Tallard' Story Impact *Asvarre is introduced and played a focal role in this arc, which the kingdom was tore apart due to a civil war. According to some sources, both Germaine and Eliot requested help from Zhcted to eliminate each other: Tigre and Olga went for Germaine (later Tallard) to crush Eliot's rebellion while Sofy went for Eliot to overthrow Germaine. *Before Tigre's departure for Asvarre, Lim stated that some Zhcted's nobility and aristocrats remained skeptical towards the archer despite his victory in Brune's civil war. Even Viktor was not one of them, it surely didn't eased Tigre as he needed to be wary about the king's ulterior motives. Tigre eventually learn more about the old king via Sasha's account. *The mission to Asvarre was Tigre's first task outside both Brune or Zhcted. **It also questioned Tigre's morality when Lim asked if he did something cruel , such as burning the village. Surprisingly, Tigre admitted that he did burned half of the plague infected village That was the time where Urz was still alive at that time . His noble personality also extended as he noted that regarding his actions that consequently tarnishing his reputation, he rather do it by his own hands than let anyone suffering for his faults. *Sasha met and talked with Tigre during his visit in Legnica. While learning more about his attributes through their conversation, she decided to entrust Elen's future to the archer. *Olga is officially introduced as the seventh and last Vanadis in this arc since her cameo appearance (mentioned by Sofy)Light Novel Volume 3 in Dark Knight Arc. Not only Olga was the only Vanadis did not participate Brune's Civil War, she is also one of two Vanadis (other was Sofy) to assist Tigre during his battles in Asvarre. **Since her involvement in Asvarre's Civil War, Olga became Tigre's third prominent Vanadis Ally to Tigre. *Gerard made his first visit to Zhcted (Leitmeritz) as Regin's Royal Secretary.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 3 *Asvarre's origins were described by Matvey through their journey to the kingdom. As it's great legacy, both Artorias and Zephyria were highly idolized by Asvarre citizens even viewed as gods despite the fact Artorias's background were indifferent than other citizens. Their history was so popular that they were adapted in literature throughout the continent, especially a famous book called "Records of the War of Zephyria".The biographic book itself describing most of Zephyria's past achievements and history, and because her position as the kingdom's first female ruler, Zephyria was more popular than her predecessors. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2 *More history about Zhcted is revealed on Olga's account, where the proud kingdom once conquered the east by subjugating the Horse Rider clans.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 4 *Even his benevolent nature, Tigre made a first (and rare) yet cruel strategy to draw the enemy lines by using the villagers as bait.Light Novel Volume 6 Luckily, none of the villagers were sacrificed during the battle. *With Tigre's siege tactics that learned from Mila, Fort Lux was breached for the first time. *Tigre's performance in Asvarre war has caught Ludra's attention as he impressed the Brune archer's capabilities for his excellent archery skills and effective tactics. However, that very performance also worried Ludra as he believed that Tigre could be Tallard's worst threat should he learned Tallard's lies. Ludra's view would foreshadowing the rivalry between Tigre and Tallard in the future. Light Novel Epilogue *This arc made several comparison between Tigre and Tallard. While both shared their archery skills, positions as strategist in their respective army ,charisma to their people and even their humble upbringings, both men's attributes were distinctively different in various circumstances, **Tigre is born as the late Urz Vorn's son, while Tallard is born as a man from a poor fishing village. **Tigre has little ambitions to be the king despite his growing reputation and popularity, while Tallard is hunger for power and ambition to be Asvarre's king. **Tigre's "treachery"Due to his war against Ganelon Army, Navarre Knight and Muozinel Knight, Tigre's status was as "traitor" was denounced and declared as a hero instead after rescuing Regin and slaying Theanrdier. for inviting Zhcted was due to Zion's atrocities towards Alsace, while Tallard's betrayal for killing Germaine was because the former prince's tyranny which almost lead to Eliot's victory. **Even in danger, Tigre would risked his life to protect his peers and extremely loathed in sacrificing innocent people for his victory; Tallard on the other hand is extremely manipulative and willing to do anything for an ensuring victory, even if it forsaken his people to do so. *The end of the Civil War in Asvarre not only give a momentary peace to the kingdom, but also brought Tallard's rise as the new king after the demise of both Germaine and Eliot. Aside from Tallard and Tigre, the war also affect anyone who involved in the war, **With her sibling's massacreGermaine executed all of his siblings (except Eliot and Guinevere) due to his extreme paranoia since his father's death, Germaine's assassinationGermaine's assassination was resulted by Tallard's coup. and Eliot's execution, Guinevere is the only surviving member of Asvarre's Royal Family. Ironically, she later became Asvarre's new queen despite her refusal to participate or acknowledge anything regarding the civil turmoil between both of her late brothers. **Through Ludra, Tallard wished to elected Tigre as his minister under his reign. Due to Tigre's return for Zhcted however, the new king changed his mind. **Even in defeat and Eliot's demise, Torbalan survived Tigre and Olga's attack and he would attempting to kill the archer and his allies via his naval attack while Tigre and his group are on their way home for Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 7 Notable Event *Asvarre Civil War Notes Reference Navigation Category:Story Arc